The Throne
by SierraLaufeyson
Summary: When Loki is King of Asgard he calls upon his Queen and what pursues is nothing less than smut. Set after the events of Thor:The Dark World.


**Warning! If you don't like smut then don't read. **

"My Queen, the King requests your presence in the throne room."

"Thank you; tell him I shall be down in a moment."

With a wave of my hand I excused the servant before slipping into my attire for the day. Walking the golden halls I pondered the reasons that he would call for me at such a strange time, but Loki was rather unpredictable. He always had been. The two guards stood at attention outside the large intricate doors of the throne room; robotically they opened the doors allowing me to proceed into the large pillared room. At the other end sat Loki upon the golden throne, his smirk grew as I sauntered my way to stand in front of the few steps leading up. Kneeling, I looked up at him, into his brilliant green eyes.

"There is no need to bow before me; you are my Queen as well."

Rising from my knees I straightened my dress.

"You requested my presence?"

"Yes, I suppose I did. Come here my darling."

He patted his lap and I natural complied with his wish, walking up to him draping my legs across his as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You left rather early this morning. I miss waking up to you beside me."

"I'm sorry; shall I make up for it my Queen?"

His lengthy arms snaked around my waist firmly holding me in place.

"And how do you suppose you'll do that?"

Loki looked deep in contemplation for a few seconds before his lips crashed upon mine, stealing my breath away. His voice was breathy and filled with lust as he rasped out his answer.

"Like this."

A calloused hand moved up my dress and gripped my thigh as our mouths met hungrily once more. I slipped my hands up into his silken raven locks tugging slightly at the ends. With each lingering kiss it became more and more obvious to what this was leading to.

"Loki, shouldn't we take this to our ro.."

I never finished what I was saying because he pressed our lips together, effectively shushing me and causing any sane thoughts to dissipate leaving me melting in his arms. Moving to straddle his legs he pulled me so my torso was flush against him, I let out a small squeak at the sudden surprise. Loki buried his face in the crook of my neck, brushing his cool lips over my pulse; I grabbed his biceps digging my fingers into the leather sleeves all while pulling him closer if that was even possible. When our eyes met his were completely glazed over with unhidden desire and I knew mine mimicked his. Placing my hands on both sides of his face I pulled him up to meet my lips again. His fingers fumbled with the lacing of the simple dress I was wearing, his hands dropped back to my thighs and slid up under the fabric covering my body, fingers dancing along my sides as he pulled the thin material over my head, tossing it to the golden floor while one slender digit traced the underside of my breast making my body shiver in pleasure. I ghosted my finger over the gold embedded in his chest plate.

"It's not very fair that you still have all this on."

"You should know that I don't play fair darling."

I slipped my hands under his outer coat pushing it off his shoulders, spreading across the back of the throne. Next I found myself undoing each fold of his outer shirt leaving is hanging open a soft green shirt under it.

"And I don't like cheaters."

This time it was I who was tossing his shirts to the floor, leaving his milky white skin exposed, a scar over his heart where he had "died." I tapped my fingers over his pecs and gave a feather light kiss to the scar. My breasts were pressed onto his bare chest as I trailed kisses back up his neck and to his lips while his hands dipped below my thin panties squeezing my ass. Lack of oxygen caused my head to spin with pleasure as Loki gasped, breaking the kiss when my hands brushed his growing hardness while unlacing the fly of his leather trousers.

"Loki, what if someone sees us?"

"Then let them watch."

The hoarseness of his lusty voice caused shivers to run down my back. When I grasped his erection in my hand and began stroking the shaft, then spreading the leaking precome around the head with my thumb Loki stifled a moan by biting into my shoulder, causing me to let out a throaty whimper. Loki slipped out of the seat, sinking to his knees with a devious smirk on his lips.

"It should be known that you are the only person I'll kneel before."

His tender lips met the heated skin of my inner thigh, his slender fingers hooking around the material and slowly dragging them to the floor to be tossed aside.

"Today I kneel to you my Queen."

His mouth trailed back up to the apex of my legs. The hot breath on my wet sex just increased the burning desire pooling between thighs. "Look at how wet I've made you with just a few simple touches."

"Loki please."

"Hush darling your gratification will come in time."

His mouth was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He draped my legs over his shoulders making me sink further down in the golden chair, his famed appendage delving into my most intimate area. My hips instinctive bucked up trying to create friction, his large hands splayed across my hips holding me down, but still I squirmed wishing desperately that he would fill me. I tangled my fingers into his hair pulling him closer. An excited moan echoed off the golden walls when he sank a pale digit into my heat, curling it in that 'come hither' motion that sent a white hot flame through my veins. My head was thrown back in pleasure as crawled back on top of me still working his fingers within me. His lips and chin glistened with the essence of my arousal as he claimed my mouth, all me to taste myself on him.

In moments he had sat back upon the throne, pulling me back to his lap, my back pressed to his chest. Slowly I lowered myself onto his hard cock until I was filled to the hilt, internal walls stretched in sheer pleasure.

"Mmmmm, so tight."

Teasingly I rolled my hips getting a husky groan from Loki. His hand reached around each one toying with a breast, rolling the stiff peaks between his thumb and forefinger as I started to ride him at my own pace alternating between rocking my hips, and bouncing up and down. I was losing myself in sheer ecstasy when Loki's hand pulled my hair back rather roughly, teasing the boundary between pleasure and pain as he proceeded to bite down one my shoulder, nearly breaking the flesh.

Reaching back I wrapped my arms around his neck, one of his hands traveling down my stomach, resting on my clit as he rubbed circles.

"God Loki, fuck. Oh fuck."

Now he had his own thrusts meeting my own as I climbed higher.

"Cry out for me darling; let all of Asgard know who you belong too."

I meet each of his thrusts with my own, the new angle hitting a sweet spot making my head spin. Loki's hand tugged my head back and with a dangerously low voice he rasped:

"Come for me darling, tell them you're mine."

That's all it took for walls to clamp around him, screaming exactly what he wanted to hear. "Loki! Oh god Loki, I'm yours."

My body slumped back against his, completely sated but far from finished. Loki switched put positions so he was on top, his weight distributed on the arm rests as drove into me, my arms drug down his back, feeling the sinewy muscles contract with each movement. A primal instinct washed over him, eyes dilated with more lust, passion and love than I had ever seen. My legs wrapped around his waist, as I drew him down to rest his forehead on mine, stealing heated kisses. The building sensation caused me to bite down on my lip, as the relentless pace never stopped, my nails dug into his shoulders leaving bloodied half crest indentions, marking him as mine. The heat of another orgasm washed over me, bring me over the edge and pushing Loki over with me as well, releasing with a cry of my name.

Our breaths were quick and uneven as our chests heaved with exertion. I could feel the smirk on his lips as the converged with mine. His brow was sweaty and hair damp as I ran my fingers through the tangles caused by myself.

"Is this why you requested my presence?"

"And if I said it was?"

"You mischievous snake, Loki. I love you."

His voice was still breathy when he replied "I love you too."

Slipping out from under him I gathered my dress, slipping it back on before turning to him once more; this time the mischievous smirk graced my lips.

"Let's see if we can top that tonight my King."


End file.
